A second Chance
by missy10288
Summary: After eight years will Jarod and Miss Parker finally be free of the Centre?
1. Chapter 1

**Jarod walked in the house knowing something was wrong right away. The broken lock was the first sign, the second was the big mess that was the living room.**

**Jarod looked all around the house all he found was a broken window in his eight year old sons room. Panic was an understatement.**

**"This is Sydney" Jarod called the only person he could**

**"Sydney they took my son" He was screaming as he drove. No matter how fast he drove it would take him three hours to get to a plane and another six to land him in Blue Cover Delaware.**

**"Jarod clam down who took your son?'**

**"The Centre, I came home and he was gone...Sydney I only told you about him did you say anything to any one?'**

**"Never Jarod. If he is here give me time I will find him" Jarod heard him hang up. Time...the hell with time they were not going to do what they did to him to his son. Kyle was all he had in the world. **

**His father was looking for his mother and Emily was searching for Ethan... again.**

**Kyle was supposed to be safe and now he was farther from safety than he ever had been. Eight years it took him that long to finally let his guard down...a mistake he would never make again.**

**Sydney was the only one he had spoken to in seven years, Broots had been transferred to Miami to over see all communications, and Miss Parker was now head of searches. She had done a one-eighty from once helping him to trying to kill him. She had shot him in the leg the last time she had seen him though he had no idea why. She was hunting him sure but never had she shot him before. there was this look in her eyes that he had never seen before. She was truly lost to him, that was when he let her and the Centre behind in the dust, until now!**

**The Centre**

**Parker watched as the new child pretender that Lyle was looking for walked into the room. It was almost as if she was looking at Jarod as a boy. He had black hair and brown eyes that were just as sad as Jarod's had been. Those eyes had haunted her for so long, she could still see the pain and confusion in Jarod's eyes when she had shot him in the leg, it was like she had just killed something so special in that moment. **

**It had to be done, the shot had given her the time to plant the evidence in the spot where Detective Sánchez would find it. It had taken eight long years but finally she had gathered enough evidence with Detective Sanchez's help to bring down the Centre, but first she had to get Ryan and this new boy out of the Centre. Then all hell would break loose, Sydney was warned three days ago that he needed to be gone before Friday and that was tomorrow.**

"**Parker take him and let him meet his new room-mate" Parker nodded and took the boy's hand. Tonight she would make her move and no one would no.**

**Detective Sánchez,**

**They were so close to running the Centre into the ground. Never had he wanted to take someone down so bad as he did the Centre.**

**Miss Parker was a mean woman with a hell of a right swing, but man she was HOT. He had seen her and wanted her the moment she spoke to him. Then Parker had told him about Jarod and the Centre, Jarod had helped him out of a deadly situation. He would have been toast if Jarod had not helped. Once she had told him about the Centre then given him evidence he was all in, but they needed more a lot more if they were going to be able to take down the Centre. So she went back in and got more, each year it had piled up until finally they had enough.**

**There was a boy who she wanted to get out first then they would shut down the Centre down for good.**

**Marcus was the only person Parker would talk to and that was because she new that Jarod had helped him, that he owed Jarod his life.**

**He was not happy when she had shot him while trying to give him information but then again everything about the Centre was messed up including Miss Parker. They had not talked other than when she passed information and then she was always looking over her shoulder, with good reason.**

**Jarod**

**Once Jarod had gotten a hold of his father, then Emily Jarod went straight to a hotel in Delaware.**

**After waiting to hear back from Sydney Jarod finally go the plan to get his son back finalized. The son was going down and he could take him out the same way Jarod had escaped.**

"**You have mail" Jarod sat down and opened his email**

"**SON GONE" Jarod looked at the message and wanted to curse, he had know idea what that meant. Then his phone rang**

"**Jarod?"**

"**Sydney what did you find out?" **

"**He was here but now he is gone" Jarod felt his heart almost stop**

"**What do you mean gone? Where is he Sydney?" **

"**I do not know Jarod, Your son had been brought in the night before and was put in a room with a boy named Ryan who was to be Lyle's new pretender but he is gone as well...So is Miss Parker" Jarod did not know what to think of even suspect at that moment**

"**Sydney tell me what is going on where is Parker?" Jarod could hear sirens going off in the back ground**

"**Sydney what is going on?" Jarod heard the phone disconnect. He swore then threw the cell phone and it busted on the wall just as the door opened and his father walked in**

"**Jarod?" **

"**He is not at he Centre any longer" Emily came in after him**

"**What does that mean where is he?" That was the question!**

**Miss Parker**

**5:36 Am**

"**So that is it the Centre is still up?"**

"**Yes, they must have known you were giving or someone was giving Vidal information to us. Parker I am so sorry. Right know we are at a stand still, they can show evidence that the information we have, is not correct that you fabricated it" Parker wanted to scream**

"**I did not fabricated that evidence Marcus" **

"**I know that and so do most of the officers that are at the Centre but we can not go any farther at the moment this is going to take time Parker. You need to stay out of sight" No s..t she thought**

"**Yea well I got what I wanted to get from them" Parker looked at the two sleeping boys in her back seat.**

"**How are they?"**

"**Both fine, I need you to get a hold of Sydney and find out who this kid is" **

**Three weeks later**

"**Jarod" Charles hollered back to him**

"**Dad?" Jarod came running**

"**We have a visitor" Jarod saw a friend**

"**Marcus?" Marcus smiled and walked up to him**

"**Jarod its damn good to see you"**

"**You as well how have you been?"**

"**Better then you" Jarod gave him a look**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Your son has been taken was he not?" Jarod walked closer**

"**How did you know about that?"**

"**It took some digging but we finally got his school picture and went form there. I know who has him and where he is" Jarod's heart stopped, he was not able to find him but a detective was?**

"**How do you know where he is?"**

"**Because...we have a lot to talk about" Jarod would think so. Going inside the house Jarod sat down at the kitchen table which had a lot of papers and documents on it.**

"**Were is he is he OK? Who has him?" **

"**He is fine ready to come home...Miss Parker has him" Jarod stood back up fury in his eyes**

"**Parker took him why?"**

"**To save him, and another boy named Ryan. She has given me information for a long time so that we could bring the Centre down"**

"**What...wait we must be talking about two different Parker s" But Jarod already new they weren't**

"**She came to me after Mr. Raines had been killed. She was extremely nervous and would only talk to me. She actually cornered me at my home shoved a gun in my back and told me to sit down."**

**'Yea that is Miss Parker" Jarod looked at Emily and his father who both looked angry.**

"**I was there the day she shot you Jarod"**

"**What"**

"**She passed me our first information exchange that day. She saw you were up to something and needed all hell to break loose so she could get it to me. So I must apologize that would be my fault" Jarod had a hard time believing any of this**

"**Where is Kyle now?"**

"**I can not tell you" Jarod gave him a look of utter coldness**

"**What do you mean"**

"**The Centre is looking for Parker and the two boys she rescued from the Centre, I can not take the chance. He is well...here is a number for her. She is waiting to talk to you" Jarod snatched the number out of his hands.**

**Jarod let it ring but no one picked up. SO he tried again. Finally a small voice came on the phone**

"**Hello" HE heard Kyle's voice come over the phone**

"**Kyle?"**

"**Dad, I want to come home" Kyle started to cry**

"**I know son are you OK did they hurt you?"**

"**No Maggie got me and Ryan away from the big place before anything happened to me." He sighed**

"**I know buddy I will come for you soon I promise is Maggie there with you?"**

"**Yes she is right here" **

"**What" She answered and it took him back.**

"**Parker take care of my son" He hung up and gave the phone back to Marcus**

"**I heard birds in the back ground but that was it"**

"**I will take you to them but you alone no one else can know where Miss Parker is if they find out it is a death sentence for her"**

**While they drove a little ways Marcus began to tell him all that had happened for the past eight years. A lot had happened. Broot's had gotten married and had another child. Sydney was pretty much the same but with a grandchild. Mr. Raines was dead Mr Lee was Dead and the triumphant was taken over by Lyle. The one person who had changed the most was Parker, every time Marcus spoke of her his eyes would light up. He liked her a lot. It made him a little jealous but he pushed it aside. Parker had come to her senses finally he thought to himself. **

**The farther they drove the more paranoid Jarod got. Then he saw the same black four door car he had seen three hours before.**

**"That car has been following us for a while" Marcus curses then took a left turn. He had to get them on a different path going in the opposite directions of Parker and the children.**

**Marcus and Jarod we hit from behind, **

"**Shit" The third hit made the car spin to its side, flipping the car three times before coming to rest upside down.**

"**Get Jarod Kill the cop"**

"**No if we kill him all hell will break loose. Leave him to die" Jarod heard two men talking then all hell DID break loose.**

** To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chance part 2**

**Maggie/Miss Parker, **

**Maggie got the boys dressed and ready to go. It had been a long two weeks with two eight year old boys and no help. They were scared just like she was but hell would freeze over before she would let that out!**

**When Jarod had called she wanted to scream in Joy then she thought about how this would play out. She was a killer, a hunter someone who chased and caught innocent people. Well chased anyway the only one she had ever caught was Mr. Lee and he was dead now. **

**Mr Lyle her so called brother was In charge of everything and more then once he had made it clear that he wanted to be more then sister and brother which had made her barf.**

**Syd was well he was Syd, always trying to fix the problem but she was never the problem the Centre had become the problem. She tried to get rid of it but the damn thing fought back hard. Eight years it had taken to get all the evidence that she had gathered up. It did no good at all!**

**Now that Ryan and Kyle where in her care she had to think like a mother, which was not as hard as she thought.**

**Kyle was a lot like Jarod really smart and always trying to help her with things around the cabin they were in. Ryan was shy and had been traumatized by Lyle before he had even gotten to the Centre. She had to take it slow with him but after a week he started to talk then laugh. By the third week he was like she was looking at a whole different child. She had fallen in love with the both of them in such a short time.**

**Jarod would be there soon with Marcus and then she could finally take Ryan home to his parents. There lives would be torn apart by the fact that they would have to go into hiding because of Ryan being a pretender but she would give them the best possible new life she could offer them. **

**Then she would have to figure out which way she would want to die because in her mind there was no getting out of this alive. Maggie was not going to let the children become casualties.**

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes Maggie"**

"**Yes Maggie" Kyle and Ryan had become fast friends, ready together and there were many food fights that she wished she had not participated in after words. But it was so much fun and hard to resist.**

**Once on the road Maggie new they had a few hours before Jarod and Marcus got to the Cabin so they went to the store. If anyone asked She was Maggie Johnson and Kyle was John and Ryan was Andrew. She picked the names Ryan had wanted Spider man and Kyle had wanted Hulk...**

**Light, a lot of light. Jarod opened his eyes, to his surprise he was in a small room with a dresser and a lot of posters, of a boy band.**

"**Is he awake?" A mans voice traveled in from the hallway.**

"**Not yet, he was in a bad accident the car was flipped over."**

"**And the other man who was in the car?"**

"**He is dead bleed out" The man sounded emotionless as he spoke.**

"**I want to see my son"**

"**Of course but we are even now"**

"**Not even close Tommy" Jarod sat up hurting more with each movement.**

"**Jarod your awake...why are you getting up?" Jarod looked up at his father**

"**Dad what are you doing here?"**

"**Sydney called me when he got word of the accident, we got to you just before the sweepers did" That was a shocker**

"**Marcus?'**

"**He bleed out son" Jarod laid back down**

"**How long have I been here?"**

"**Two days" Kyle!**

"**I was suppose to go get Kyle form Miss Parker" His father sat down next to him in a chair**

"**We grabbed the phone that Marcus had called Parker with. She did not answer but she did call back. I regret to say that I was less then...nice." Jarod looked at his fathers angry face**

"**What happened?"**

"**I told her to bring my grandson back to his father. She told me to shove it and that she would only give Kyle to his father. She trust no one! For some reason we agree on one thing that we dislike each other." Jarod laughed**

"**She is not so bad Dad"**

"**Yea right" **

**It was later that night that Jarod had gotten up and headed down stairs. He had no idea where he was. It was a nice looking house bright. But it was not home not with out Kyle. Jarod sat down on the couch when the phone rang. His father answered it**

"**Hello"**

"**Is he awake?" Jarod saw his fathers face as he handed him the phone**

"**Hello?"**

"**Jarod thought you were never going to wake up"**

"**Sorry to disappoint"**

"**Kyle wants to talk to you" Jarod sat up a little straighter**

"**Dad?"**

"**Hey buddy are you OK?"**

"**Yes I am OK, are you OK? Maggie said you got hurt but that you were strong and that you would be OK?" At that moment he wanted to kiss her**

"**I am fine bud no need to worry. How are you doing? Is Par...Maggie being nice to you?" He could hear laughter in the back ground. A child and woman.**

"**Yes she is great, Maggie is really awesome she lets us have food fights and she joins in...Hey there mister no tattle telling in this house" Her laughter rang out and his heart skipped a beat. He had not heard her laugh since they were children at the Centre.**

"**I love you Kyle put Maggie on"**

"**Love you to dad...Maggie dad wants to talk to you...OK go sit down with Ryan dinner will be ready in five...Jarod?" He relished each word she had spoke to his son. Like she was his mother. The thought made him jump and get angry.**

"**Maggie how is he?"**

"**He is fine Jarod, when will you be well enough to get him?" She almost sounded sad.**

"**Tomorrow I want my son back...your not his mother you know" He regretted the outburst**

"**I know that, be here tomorrow Jarod I still have to get Ryan home" With that she hung up.**

"**What was that about?"**

"**Nothing we need to go and get him tomorrow, I am guessing that she will give us the address when we get close. I just want my son back." Jarod closed his eyes. Kyle was the best thing to happen to him. Anna his mother had been a special woman real nice beautiful and fun. They went out for three weeks before he had to leave. Nine months later she emailed him with a picture of there son. HE had dropped everything and ran to her. She died three weeks later of Cancer. She had known she had cancer but wanted to have her child anyway knowing that she would not be able to spend that much time with him.**

**Maggie tucked the boys into bed and went down stairs for a few minutes thinking about what Jarod had said, he was right she was not Kyles mother but that did not she did not like the kid he was pretty cool. So was Ryan, and smart of course.**

**After a few minutes of sitting at the table drinking coffee Maggie heard a noise outside. She drew her gun and started up the stairs. She saw a shadow pass by the window. Maggie grabbed the phone off her dresser and ran to the boys room.**

"**Kyle, Ryan wake up and get under the bed." The boys were under the bed in seconds while she dialed Jarod. The look of pure fear in there eyes was something she would forever see.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Jarod they are here"**

"**Where are you"**

"**IN Heights Valley, South of you"**

"**We are on our way do not do anything stupid Parker just get the kids and get..." He stopped as he heard a shot go off**

"**Do not kill her"**

"**Son of a..." Another gun shot, screaming, then a window shattered. The phone went dead and Jarod was already in the car speeding down the interstate.**

**There were police cars surrounding the cabin, when Jarod pulled up. An ambulance sat in front of the Cabin. Jarod got out leaving the car door open**

"**Kyle" Jarod ran for the door but an officer stopped him.**

"**Sir you can not go in there it is a crime seen." Jarod stopped and looked at him**

"**Who was hurt, My son Kyle he is eight years old please did he get hurt?" The paramedics came out with a body bag.**

"**Kyle"**

**'Sir there where no children inside, that is all we can tell you"**

"**A woman with black hair brown eyes she was with my son and her son is she alive?" The man told him to stay that he would look into it. Ten seconds later a different man came over to talk to him**

"**Names Tyre"**

"**Jarod my son is he OK?"**

"**What I can tell you is that a fire fight happened up there Jarod" Jarod pulled out his FBI Badge**

"**I know that it is a conflict of interest but he is my son." The man nodded then led the way. The house was trashed, the stairs were shot up and the bedroom was a disaster. There was blood on the floor and on the window.**

"**There is a lot of blood."**

"**Yes well we think it happened like this, the woman was standing here while the two children were under the bed. There blankets are under there so she must have been in a hurry to get them under there. One man came in shot at her missed she got a shot off hit him in the shoulder he went down. Another man came rushing in gun blazing and hit her in the shoulder she fell backwards on to the floor. Got another shot off. That man stumbled backwards right over the edge and onto the floor down stairs. Another man came in they fought and one of them went out the window landing on the ground. It might not have gone in that order but it happened that way." Jarod new the window happened earlier then that.**

"**The woman is she alive?"**

"**Well there is no sign of her or the two children" Jarod could finally breathe again.**

"**The man who was he?"**

"**We have no idea he had no finger prints. Looked burnt off to me" Jarod spoke to another officer before he went back to his car. Parker saved his sons life again. This was becoming to much to take.**

"**Ring" Jarod looked down at the phone**

"**Hello"**

"**Dad"**

"**Kyle are you hurt were are you" HE started the engine and left the cabin**

"**We are at a warehouse...Maggie is hurt real bad...Baby give me the phone" He heard Parker say her voice was full of pain**

"**Jarod hurry...we are two blocks away" The phone went dead. Looking for a warehouse was harder then he thought. It only took in a few minute to find it.**

**Jarod ran inside the building where he saw Kyle standing with a boy about the same height blonde hair**

"**KYLE" Kyle turned and ran to Jarod**

"**Dad" They hugged as the other little boy stood next to Parker who was out**

"**Dad she's dead" HE was crying, Jarod felt his heart stop...He felt like someone had just taken his heart out with a knife. Dead...Parker...**


End file.
